Hotoke Inoue
Hotoke Inoue is the head of the Inoue household and the biological father of Yui Komori. He is also the husband of Harumi Inoue and the father of Ryuu, Tora, Isamu, Fumiko, Ayumu, and Nanami. Appearance Hotoke has light blonde hair and green eyes. He is slender and has a beard. Hotoke is usually seen wearing grey business suit with black tie and brownish shoes. Personality Hotoke is known to be a womanizer and is showed to very unfaithful towards his wife Harumi Inoue. As an owner of a very successful company he's very serious when it comes to business. Hotoke shows to neglect his children heavily due his business and as well going after other women. History When Hotoke was in his late teens he became the the head of his family the Inoues. Hototke was soon arranged to marry a woman from fine money by whom his family chose for him since his family were demon hunters and the two had children. However, Hotoke had a love affair with a maid in his household who was named Rin with whome he would have an illegitimate daughter with who would be called Yui Komori. Unfortunately, when his wife found out about the affair she fired Rin. Relationships Rin Rin was HotIke's mistress and was a maid in his household. She is also the mother of his illegitimate daughter Yui Komori. Yui Komori Yui is Hotoke's illegitimate daughter from his affair with Rin. It's unknown if Hotoke was aware that Rin was pregnant with their daughter. Harumi Inoue Harumi is Hotoke's wife and the mother of all of his six legitimate children; however, he's very unfaithful to her as he had a mistress in their household. Ryuu Inoue Ryuu is Hotoke's eldest son and first child and heir. Hotoke is not very to his eldest son due to business community and his womanizing ways. Tora Inoue Tora is Hotoke's first daughter and second child. Hotoke strongly disapproves of his daughter's hunter career despite the fact that he was never there for her. Isamu Inoue Isamu is Hotoke's second son and third child. Hotoke is not close to his second son as the two are both womanizers but while Hotoke does to sleep with women, Isamu only make feel better about themselves. Fumiko Inoue Fumiko is Hotoke's third daughter and fifth child. Hotoke isn't close to his second daughter but he does want Fumiko to marry someone of fine money like he did with her mother. Ayumu Inoue Ayumu is Hotoke's third son son and sixth child. Hotoke isn't bothered by the fact that his is training to be a demon hunter unlike his older sister but father and son aren't close ether. Nanami Inoue Nanami is Hotoke's youngest daughter and youngest child. Hotoke is not close to his youngest child; in fact he sometimes forgets her name when he's with his family. Trivia * Hotoke's name means dead person. * He has seven children, six from his wife Harumi and one from his mistress Rin. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Father Category:Original Characters Category:Characters